Reunion part 1 The shadow of death
by Terminator fans
Summary: Tradução aprovada pelo autor. Segue 2X22 "Born to run". Eventos levam Sarah Connor a confrontar os criadores da Skynet.Missão de John de ajudar comprometida por seu envolvimento com a resistência e relacionamento com Allison.


**  
****Autor: **The1Russter

**Tradução**: Marcia Litman

**Nota da Tradutora:** Estes texto está sendo traduzido com o total conhecimento do autor, que muito generosamente me cedeu este texto e tem sido fator importante no processo, além de estar se tornando um grande amigo meu. Ele está muito interessado no retorno que este texto terá em uma língua diferente da sua e por isso me pediu para que eu lhe passasse todas as reviews que receber daqui para a frente.

**Prólogo**

**Born to Run**

_Extraído do capítulo 1 da história "Born to fight" escrito por River2027 e disponível no . A extração somente inclui as porções as quais são basicamente uma transcrição de algumas cenas do episódio final "Born to run". Eu estou usando com total permissão da autora e, por sua requisição. Dando-lhe totais créditos pelo trabalho. Eu somente fiz algumas pequenas edições ao seu trabalho, o necessário para corrigir alguns erros, remover algumas coisas relacionadas a sua história e adicionar alguns detalhes relacionados à minha própria história. Meus agradecimentos a River2027 – The1Russter_

"John…"

Sua voz era suave, mais suave do que jamais ele tinha ouvido antes. Ele engoliu com duficuldade, encontrando dificuldade para respirar.

"É hora de ir," Cameron concluiu.

Ele não queria ir. Queria estar ali para sempre, sobre ela, seus rostos tão perto que estavam quase se tocando. E ele desesperadamente querendo beijá-la. Mas ela estava certa. Era hora de ir.

Se não saísse agora, ele não estava certo se em algum momento poderia. Eles não tinham tempo para isso. Ele se afastou relutantemente ao mesmo tempo que ela vestia novamente sua blusa. Era muito mais fácil ele se concentrar quando ela estava totalmente vestida.

E pela primeira vez, ele se perguntou quando alguma vez ele ficou nessa situação. Não que ele se queixasse, mas ele não era estúpido. Ela tinha feito de propósito.

"Por quê você tem me feito fazer isso?"ele perguntou, he asked, com o cenho enrrugado em honesta confusão. "Você pode sentir. Você pode sentir o sensor por si ê sente o calor. Você me disse isso. Você poderia ter feito por si mesma."

Cameron olhou-o fixamente. "Você teria acreditado em mim?"

Ele abriu sua boca para responder, e então a fechou, não sabendo ao certo como responder. Ele acreditaria? Se ela somente dissesse, ele teria acreditado em alguma palavra? Ele precisaria de provas?

"Eu não sei." Ele disse com uma expressão pesada. Tudo o que ele sabia era que o momento... o incidente... aconteceu por algo mais que um simples checar de sensor.

"Você sentiu algo?"ele perguntou, quase desesperado.. "Isso… isso signiofica algo para você? Isso tudo?"

Ela moveu os olhos para a cama, aparentando estar contemplando. "Eu nunca teria te impedido."

"Me impedido?"

Seus olhos moveram-se para encontrar os dele. "Se você tivesse me beijado. Eu nunca teria te impedido."

Ele engoliu com dificuldade. Isso na verdade não respondeu a sua questão He swallowed hard. That didn't actually answer his question. "Mas você sente alguma coisa? Isso significa algo para você?" _Você pode realmente me amar? Ou eu tenho me iludido todo esse tempo?_

"I nunca teria deixado que mais ninguém fizesse isso, se é isso que você quer dizer." ela respondeu. "Somente você."

"Somente eu," ele repetiu. Ele decidiu tomar isso como uma boa coisa. Isso origina-se de algo semelhante ao amor, certo? Ela não deixaria qualquer um beijá-la, somente ele.

_Por que eu?_

_Porque eu te amo, John. E você me ama._

"Você estava mentindo?" ele suplicou repentinamente, pressionando seus lábios juntos com firmeza. Ele precisava saber; he demanded suddenly, pressing his lips together tightly. He needed to know; precisava finalmente colocar em ordem o feroz debate interno. "Quando você estava pressionada entre as caminhonetes. Qjando tirei seu chip. Você estava mentindo?"

Ela encontrou seu olhar, os olhos dela suaves e calmos. "Não."

Ele se retraiu em uma respiração fraca. Não poderia haver mais nenhuma decepção entre eles, sem mais mentiras. Eles não poderiam ficar juntos se ele sempre se questionasse se o que vem dos lábios dela é verdade ou não. Sem mais segredos.

"Você não pode mais mentir para mim," ele disse. Você tem que ser honesta. "Você tem que me dizer a verdade. Você entende isso?"

Cameron acenou lentamente. "Sim. Eu entendo."

Ele respirou profundamente depois de largar a granada. "O que Weaver quis dizer?"

Ele viu seu quase imperceptível recuo. Ele estava certo. Ela sabia alguma coisa.

"O quê?" ela repetiu.

_Não faça isso, Cam. Não faça joquinhos._ "A mensagem,"ele repetiu, murmurando conrtorcidamente em suave irritação. "O recado que Ellison trouxe? O que te chateou. 'Você se juntará a nós?'O que ela quis dizer?"

Cameron ficou em silêncio.

"Significa alguma coisa," John cutucou. "E você sabe o que é.Não minta para mim."

Cameron finalmente o olhou. "O John do Futuro mandou uma mensagem para um Exterminador de metal liquido,perguntando 'Você se juntará a nós?' "

John fez uma carranca. "Então, como que -"

"Somente quatro pessoas sabiam o significado da frase," Cameron explicou. "O Futuro-Você. Eu. Jesse. E o Exterminador que questionamos. "

John pôde sentir as rodas virando. "Então se Weaver sabe a frase. . ."

"Weaver é o Exterminador," Cameron concluiu.

A boca de John manteve-se aberta, atordoado. "Ela . . . ela é um Exterminador?"

"Sim."

"Metal líquido?"

"Sim."

Ele ficou entorpecido por um momento. Metal líquido. . . Exterminador. Ele moveu sua cabeça de volta para Cameron, sentindo-se traído.

"Você ia me dizer?Você ia deixar eu e mamãe andarmos por aí? Para encontar um _Exterminador_?" Sua voz levantou-se no final.

"Sim," Cameron respondeu uniformemente.

Sua conversa de horas atrás veio para a sua mente. _Então no fundo, você quer me matar._

_ quero._

"Ela não te ferirá," Cameron continuou. "Não é a missão dela."

_Não é a missão dela__._ He zombou. "Verdade?Como eu deveria acreditar nisso? Como eu posso saber disso?"

"Você não pode," Cameron replicou suavemente. "Você só tem que confiar em mim."

Sua raiva desvaneceu-se lentamente quando ele percebeu que ele confiava nela. Ela teve muitas oportunidades de matá-lo. Ela não o fez. Ela entendia que que ela era uma ameaça,qua sua missão prioritária não havia sido apagada,somente havia dado a ele um colar assassino, um jeito para ele destruí-la se ela se tornasse uma ameaça.

Porque ainda havia uma parte dela que queria matá-lo.

Mas havia uma parte nela, a parte dominante agora, que não queria matá-lo. Ela reinvidicava que suas palavras fossem verdadeiras, ela reinvidicava sentir, amar. E ele acreditava nela. Derek e Sarah podiam não acreditar, mas ele acreditava.

Ele acreditava nela.

"John, hora de irmos," ela repetiu.

"Ir aonde?" ele perguntou.

"Você sabe," ela respondeu suavemente. Ele sabia. Eles teriam que fugir qualquer como a sua mãe havia dito na mensagem.

_Você terá que fazer com que ele faça._ Cameron faria isso. John abaixou seus olhos para o chão.

Esse era o jeito que a vida era. Sempre fugindo. Mas como ele supostamente lideraria o gênero humano na guerra contra as máquinas se ele sempre estava fugindo?

"Não posso deixá-la" ele sussurrou.

"Sua mãe mandou...."

"Você não aceita ordens da minha mãe", John disse resoluto "Você aceita ordens de mim".

Cameron ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Mas eu não estou te dando uma ordem" John replicou "Eu estou te _pedindo_. Por favor,... ajude-me a pegá-la de volta. Não posso fazer isso sem você."

Cameron levantou a cabeça "Você está me dando uma escolha?"

John hesitou. Ele não estava totalmente certo do que aquela resposta seria. "Eu não quis dizer o que eu disse. Sobre você ser somente uma máquina. Você... é muito mais do que isso. Não quero te obrigar a fazer nada. É a sua escolha."

Ele se contorceu em um profundo suspiro "Se você escolher ir embora, nós vamos. Não vou argumentar." Ele hesitou, observando seu modo de funcionamento a cada palavra. "Mas... se você me ama... se importa-se comigo ... por favor... por favor ajude-me a tirá-la de lá. Eu perdi todo mundo. Charlie, Derek. Não posso perdê-la também."

Cameron olhou nos olhos dele e ele pode quase dizer o exato momento em que ela tomou a decisão. Ela se levantou e andou ao redor da mesa, começando a juntar seus pertences.

"Estamos indo" ela declarou.

John sentiu a sua esperança esvanecendo-se lentamente. Era isso. Ele tinha prometido. Ele teve a chance. Isso o mataria.

A arma de Cameron foi armada e seus olhos lançaram-se a ela.

"Mas primeiro vamos atrás de Sarah Connor."

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele saltou da cama, um sorriso generoso alongando-se em sua face. "Obrigado, Cameron"

Ela sorriu de volta.

***********

John estacionou em frente à cadeia, procurando através da multidão laranja por algum sinal de sua mãe e Cameron. Ele pode ouvir os gritos e os tiros vindo de dentro do edifício. Cameron devia ter colocado todos os presos para fora para criar uma distração.

Finalmente ele as viu vindo correndo e respirando fundo. Cameron parecia horrível. Ele somente deu uma breve olhada antes de voltar seus olhos para a estrada, dirigindo direto pelo portão.

Perto dele, sua mãe estava pálida. "Eu te mandei uma mensagem. Eu te disse-"

"Sim, John Connor mal, zangue-se comigo." Ele replicou. Ele não se arrependeria de sua decisão. Ele voltou atrás em considerar Cameron, assustando-se com os estragos que ela sofreu. Metade de seu rosto estava estragado, um olho vermelho aparecendo através do metal. Sua jaqueta inteira estava rasgada e coberta por sangue e buracos de bala. Tudo por causa dele. Porque ele a convenceu a ir pegar sua mãe contra as ordens dela. Porque ela o amava.

_Desculpe-me, Cameron,_

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou com preocupação em sua voz.

Ele a viu pelo retrovisor, seus movimentos compulsivos cada vez que ela movia sua cabeça. "Eu não estou cem por cento". John sentiu-se doente por dentro. Cameron sacrificou muito por ele.

Sarah virou-se. "O quanto longe de cem por cento você está?"

A cabeça de Cameron virou-se aos trancos em direção dela. Os olhos de John foram de Sarah de volta para Cameron, se arregalando. "Por quê?" Sarah não estava sugerindo que Cameron estava danificada para ser reparada mais tarde, certo? Ela pensava que Cameron iria enlouquecer novamente?

"Porque eu preciso encontrar Catherine Weaver." ela respondeu friamente. "E ela precisa destruir o que quer que esteja naquele porão".

John tentou não reagir ao nome de Weaver, olhando de relance de volta para Cameron. Ela estava olhando para frente, e então para o chão, em movimentos irregulares. Ele sentiu uma pontada de remorso. _Oh Cameron, o que eu fiz com você?_

Ela estava danificada. Ela não era mais aquele ciborgue totalmente funcional de quem ele estava tão próximo no quarto de hotel, aquela que sorriu com olhos doces olhando fixamente para ele. Ela estava danificada.

Tudo por causa dele.

_Eu te consertarei, Cam, _ele prometeu _Assim que isso tudo acabar, eu prometo, eu conserto você. _

***********

Ele estava sentado no sofá do lobby da Zeira Corp, próximo à sua mãe, sua mente girando. _Weaver é um Exterminador. Eu vou encontrar um Exterminador. _Isso era bizzaro, além de crível. Ele não tinha dito à sua mãe ainda. E ele não estava certo que o faria.

"Eu realmente gostaria que não estivéssemos aqui agora." Ele resmungou.

"Savannah pode dizer a eles o que sabemos sobre Cromartie" Sarah replicou.

_Não mais Cromartie_ "John Henry agora."

"Metal" Sarah reforçou "Se ela dizer a eles, eles irão movê-lo. Talvez eles já o tenham feito."

"Bem, saberemos cedo o suficiente." Ele respondeu rispidamente. Somente um minuto depois, um SINO anunciou a chegada do elevador e Ellison andou em direção a eles. John levantou-se sobre os seus pés ao lado de sua mãe, sua boca ficou repentinamente seca.

Se Cameron estivesse errada... eles estariam andando direto para uma armadilha. Não haveria escapatória. Ele sabia que as vidas sua e de sua mãe dependiam de sua confiança em Cameron. E havia uma chance de ele ter feito a escolha errada.

Ele engoliu com dificuldade, olhando de relance para Sarah, sua voz rouca enquanto ele sussurrava, "Eu te amo."

_E se isso não der certo... perdoe-me... _

***********

John estava em pé em frente à Catherine Weaver, o Exterminador, tentando não aparentar estar nervoso. Sem a advertência de Cameron, talvez ele nunca soubesse que ela era metal. Ela enganou todo mundo, Ellison, Savannah, e mesmo sua mãe até aquele momento.

"Então, por quê estamos aqui?" Weaver perguntou.

Sarah falou alto "Nós precisamos –"

"Deixe-me reformular" Weaver interrompeu " Peimeiro e mais importante, estamos aqui para que eu possa agradecê-los pelo seu heroísmo com relação à minha filha Savannah. Ela é a luz da minha vida e eu estaria perdida sem ela."

John resistiu ao ímpeto, torcendo seus lábios. _Ela não é sua ê é uma máquina. _

"Onde está ela?" Sarah exigiu saber.

"Vamos assumir que ela está na escola." Weaver replicou calmamente indo em seguida diretamente ao ponto. _Exterminador realmente elegante_ John pensou. "Nós temos um inimigo em comum. Um com quem não podemos lutar com armas convencionais ou meios convencionais."

"Kaliba?" Sarah questionou "Não presuma não conhecer Kaliba?"

Os olhos de Weaver a encararam, por onde ela colocou um pequeno sorriso em sua face. "Desculpe-me. Não estava falando com você." Ela deslocou seus olhos de volta para John "Eu estava falando com você. Sobre a Skynet."

Ele viu sua mãe examinar superficialmente, sem dúvidas de estar esperando uma reação surpresa, mas ele não recuou. Ele sabia que estava chegando.

"_Cameron tinha que estar certa. Weaver tem uma missão diferente."_ John pensou.

"Savannah falou com vocês sobre John Henry, eu presumo." Weaver cutucou "Isso é o porque o seu ciborgue está se esquivando no meu porão."

Depois de não poder defender as últimas ações de Cameron, Ellison se surepeendeu com o curso das coisas e John moveu repentinamente a sua cabeça para ver alguma coisa voando em direção à janela. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Era o aerodeslizador da lagoa, o mesmo que Derek havia chamado de HK.

Weaver se virou para trás, o rosto sem expressão "Abeixem-se."

Sarah o puxou para o chão, protegendo-o, o John ouviu o vidro quebrar, a explosão. Ele olhou para Weaver, o metal líquido do seu corpo formando um escudo entre ele e o fogo. Ele pôde sentir o calor queimando sobre e entre eles, mas o corpo de Weaver estava bloqueando o resto das chamas para não alcançá-los.

"Corram" Weaver ordenou.

John não perdeu mais tempo. Sarah o arrastou e eles correram para a escada dos fundos, esquivando-se das pequenas explosões no corredor. Weaver não estava muito atrás deles.

"O porão" ela declarou "Sr. Ellison. John Henry."

"Nós temos que sair." Sarah insistiu. "Eles estão tentando matar meu filho."

"Não, eles estão tentando matar meu filho, " Weaver replicou calmamente "Assim como você está."

"Eu tenho certeza que ela quase acabou" Sarah respondeu de volta.

"É melhor que não" Weaver replicou em um frio mono tom de voz. "Seu John pode salvar o mundo, mas ele não pode fazer isso sem o meu."

Ela continuou a descer as escadas e John trocou um confuso olhar com sua mãe antes de seguí-la. Quando eles alcançaram o fim, John viu o segurança inconsciente e apressou o passo, sentindo um senso de urgência. E se Cameron não estivesse preparada para matar John Henry? E se ela tivesse tido danos muito sérios na fuga?

Ele tomou a frente, à frente de sua mãe, à frente de Weaver. Quando ele abriu violentamente a porta, parou repentinamente, seus olhos se arregalando em choque e medo.

Cameron sentada na cadeira, completamente silenciosa, seus olhos mortos e sem foco. Sua mente estava gritando _Não, não, não_.

Ele foi com pressa para o lado dela, colocando seu cabelo e pele para trás para ver a porta onde o chip estava. Onde usualmente estava.

"O chip dela, se foi" _NÃO! Isso não pode estar acontecendo_. Ele lutou contra as emoções que ameaçavam dominá-lo. Seus olhos procuravam desesperadamente a mesa, encontrando a faca ensanguentada de Cameron.

"Onde está ele?" ele gritou "O-o-o John Henry." Ele gaguejou. "Ele levou o chip dela! Para onde ele foi?" Ele estava consciente de que estava gritando, sua voz aumentada pelo medo. _Vou matá-lo! Vou matá-lo!_

Weaver se aproximou lentamente, olhando de relance para a faca, e depois para o corpo imóvel de Cameron. " Ele não tirou o chip. Ela deu a ele."

"O q..."

"John" Sarah disse docemente, acenando para algo atrás dele.

Ele se virou, não sabendo o que esperar. O que ele viu foi a tela de um computador que exibia palavras, as palavras de Cameron:

DESCULPE-ME, JOHN

DESCULPE-ME, JOHN

DESCULPE-ME, JOHN

DESCULPE-ME, JOHN

John pôde sentir as lágrimas vindo. Por quê, Cameron? Por quê você fez isso? Seu mundo inteiro despencou de repente. Ele nunca chegou a dizer adeus a ela, nunca chegou a dier a ela como se sentia, nunca chegou a beijá-la...

"Onde está ele?"

"Não onde." Weaver replicou "Quando."

John viu Ellison na entrada. "O quê? O que você quer dizer com quando?"

_Máquina do tempo._ John concluiu em choque.

"Eu conheço isso." Sarah disse, seus olhos voltados para uma peça do computador localizado no hub central. "Eu vi isso antes."

John se virou, seus olhos se arregalando "Este é o Turk? O Turk de Andy Goode!"

"Três pontos." Sarah sussurrou. John olhou de volta. Certeza o sufuciente, ali estavam os três pontos vermelhos na máquina. Weaver estava programando algo no computador com um olhar semelhante ao que Cameron usou no banco... no salto no tempo.

_Nós vamos encontrar John Henry. Vamos salvar Cameron._ Ele estava considerando com sua mãe a possibilidade de ir com Weaver.

"Sua Exterminadora vagabunda, Você está construindo a Skynet!" Sarah acusou, sua voz dura e com raiva.

"Não, eu estava construindo algo para combatê-la." Weaver replicou "E olhe só quem você está chamando de vagabunda."

_Você se juntará a nós?_

John apertou os olhos, olhando de relance mais uma vez para o corpo sem vida de Cameron. Ele odiou vê-la daquela forma. Ele se virou para a tela novamente, vendo as palavras: DESCULPE-ME, JOHN.

Ele quase podia ouvir a voz dela dizendo essas palavras, no mesmo tom culpado que usou quando implorou pela vida, pedindo perdão por tentar matá-lo.

"Você vem, James?" Weaver perguntou.

Ellison enrugou a testa: "Ir?"

"Atrás de John Henry." Ela replicou com um sorriso. "Nosso garoto."

Ellison balançou lentamente a cabeça, indo para trás. "Ele não é meu garoto. E você... Você é..."

"Se importa então de pegar Savannah?" Weaver o interrompeu, sua voz ainda agradável. "A academia acaba as cinco e meia."

John pulou, em choque, quando as primeiras ondas elétricas surgiram. Seus olhos brilharam para a sua mãe quando o computador começou a fazer a contagem regressiva de vinte segundos. Ela lentamente começou a balançar sua cabeça para trás e para frente.

"John, não posso." Ela protestou, recuando um passo para trás.

_Não! Nós precisamos!Temos que salvá-la! _Ele sentiu sua voz travar. "Ele está com o chip dela."

Sarah continuou andando para trás e John pode sentir as lágrimas molhando seu rosto. Sua garganta apertada e ele não podia respirar.

"Ele está com _ela_." Ele abafou em prantos.

A bolha começou a se formar ao redor deles e Sarah andou para trás, para fora do círculo. "Mãe" ele pediu. Sua imagem começou a desaparecer em azul à medida que a bolha engrossava.

"Eu vou parar isso." Ela prometeu. "Eu vou parar isso."

Ele sentiu um profundo senso de perda enquanto sua mãe desaparecia da sua vista. Logo após o salto, seus olhos moveram-se bruscamente e com dificuldade do corpo de Cameron para a tela onde as palavras piscavam repetidamente.

DESCULPE-ME, JOHN

DESCULPE-ME, JOHN

EU TE AMO, JOHN

Sua respiração estava funda em sua garganta e ele se virou na direção do corpo de Cameron, os olhos molhados.

E ele não viu nada, somente a escuridão. De repente, ele estava sobre algum tipo de túnel de concreto, completamente nu, tremendo de frio. Ele se levantou lentamente sobre seus pés, olhando em volta. Pequenas labaredas de fogo ainda queimavam ao redor dele, mas além disso...

Estava escuro.

Havia pedras por toda a parte. Sujeira e poeira. A única luminosidade vinha das luzes ofuscadas do túnel.

Às vezes ele imaginava como seria o futuro após o Dia do Julgamento. Mas ele nunca imaginou que seria assim. Ele se virou, encontrou os olhos de Weaver por um breve segundo e voltou a olhar para o túnel.

Ele olhou de relance para Weaver novamente, vendo que agora ela tinha roupas. _Metal líquido. Deve ser legal._

Ele olhou em volta, esperando encontrar o corpo de Cameron. Ao invés disso, ele não encontrou nada. Um medo terrível depositou-se em seu estômago.

"Onde está Cameron?" ele perguntou "Onde está o corpo dela?"

"Ela não atravessa." Weaver replicou calmamente.

_Não atravessa. _John pôde jurar que seu coração parou.

Ele pulou com um barulho. Vozes humanas se aproximavam, latidos de cachorros. Seus olhos escanearam o lugar, finalmente localizando uma jaqueta que estava sobre uma frágil esteira. John rapidamente a agarrou e enrolou firmemente em volta de si, tentando manter seu corpo quente.

Ele viu o feixe de luz de uma lanterna e se viu um alvo fácil de uma dupla de soldados e cachorros que passavam por ali. Por um momento, ele considerou mostrar a si mesmo, mas decidiu contra isso. Ele não sabia onde ou quando estava.

Ele realmente não sabiam de nada.

Depois que eles passaram, ele lentamente andou para o túnel principal, checando uma vez se Weaver o estava seguindo antes de ir para a entrada.

Uma figura sombria apareceu em frente a ele, arma em punho "Pegamos um!" o homem gritou. "Pegamos um!"

John rapidamente levantou suas mãos para o ar "Um o que? O que?" O homem não parecia um Exterminador, mas John não podia ter certeza. Ele olhou para trás, surpreso por não encontrar Weaver.

Onde ela teria ido? Ele se virou de volta para o soldado, que estava avançando, nunca abaixando a sua arma.

"Por favor!" John sussurou "Não sou metal."!

"Não se mexa!" o soldado ordenou com uma voz baixa. Ele estava iluminado o suficiente para John ver que ele era japonês. "Não se mexa!"

"Por favor! Eu juro. Não fiz nada. E-eu sou humano!" ele implorou. O soldado _tinha_ que acreditar nele. Ele _tinha _que sair dali, para encontrar John Henry, para salvar Cameron.

Logo sua vida inteira estava em jogo.

"Porque nós _vamos_ te explodir!" o japonês ameaçou.

Alguém veio de trás "Calma aí!" a nova voz ordenou. Enquanto a figura passou pelo soldado japonês, os olhos de John se arregalaram em choque. Era Derek.

John sentiu o canto de sua boca se torcendo em um sorriso. Derek estava vivo! Derek estava ali, agora! Finalmente as coisas pareciam se ajeitar.

Derek veio para a frente, encarando John, os olhos meio fechados, o estudando. Finalmente Derek sorriu largamente e olhou de volta para a sua companhia "Olhe os olhos dele! Tem tanto metal nele quanto em vocês.

"Derek..." John suspirou, seu sorriso se alargando.

Para sua surpresa, Derek ando para trás, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Sim?"

_Ele não me reconhece._

"John..." ele preparou. Derek pareceu não reconhecê-lo e lentamente a alegria de John se esvaneceu. J-John Connor."

Derek balançou a cabeça "Conheço muita gente, garoto. Não conheço você." John sentiu seu rosto decair à medida que Derek se voltou para a sua companhia "Alguém ouviu o nome John Connor?"

O japonês balançou a cabeça e John se deixou trair pela falta de crença _Nunca ouviram sobre John Connor._

Houve um clique em sua mente e derrempente ele se sentiu doente. Ele tinha voltado no tempo. Ele pulou o Dia do Julgamento. John Connor não existe para essas pessoas. John Connor desapareceu no dia que foi ver Weaver. John Connor não estava aqui para liderar os humanos.

John Connor não era seu salvador.

Ele olhou em relance para o chão, tentando conter seu choque. _É como se eu nunca tivesse existido. _

Derek voltou-se para ele "Quer saber?Eu acho que você será famoso."

John forçou um sorriso. _Eu era famoso. Eu era John Connor._

O orgulho brilhou nos olhos de Derek e um sorriso apareceu em sua face. Meu irmão voltou e você está usando o casaco dele" ele olhou sobre o ombro de John.

John se virou, deixando sua respiração tornar-se mais lenta enquanto Kyle entrava. _Meu pai..._John mal podia respirar. Kyle parou quando encarou John e, por um momento, John estava quase certo de que Kyle sabia quem era ele. Ou talvez ele só estivesse curioso com o novo recruta e porque ele olhava da mesma forma.

Mas John não se importava. Ele estava olhando para o pai pela primeira vez, o herói, o soldado do futuro que tinha salvo a vida de sua mãe. Ele nem se importava com mais nada, se deleitando com a visão do pai que ele nunca havia conhecido.

Então algo capturou seu olhar, alguém mais veio atrás de Kyle, seus olhos moviam-se para baixo, mas um sorriso feliz em seu rosto.

Seu coração quase parou. Era Cameron.

_Cameron. Oh, Cameron. _

Ela não tinha olhado para cima ainda, agachada perto de um Pastor Alemão que estava sentando ao lado de Kyle, com um radiante sorriso em sua face.

Ele quase sussurrou seu nome, quase correu para o seu lado, preparado para dizer a ela o me desculpe, o quanto ele a amava. Mas algo o parou.

Havia algo diferente nela. O modo que ela afagava o cachorro, que não estava latindo em alerta, o pulo, o modo gracioso com que ela se movia, o modo com que ela jogava o cabelo para trás, tirando-o do rosto. Cameron não faria isso.

Não era Cameron. Não era a Cameron que confessou amor por ele, a Cameron que vinha no quarto dele à noite, ficando ao lado dele. A Cameron que sentiu ciúmes de sua namorada Riley, a Cameron que estava frenético por salvar, frenético o suficiente para viajar para um futuro devastado para tê-la de volta, a Cameron que ele amava desesperadamente.

Seu sorriso esvaneceu lentamente assim que ele entendeu. E seu coração se partiu novamente.

_Não era a sua Cameron. _

_Não era mesmo Cameron. _

Ele não pôde olhar em seus olhos. Ela tinha os belos olhos castanhos de Cameron, mas havia algo diferente neles. Vida. Seus olhos dançavam, o único raio de luz que brilhava em um futuro negro em que ele estava. A garota não era Cameron. Ela era humana.

Poderia ser essa que Cameron _tinha falado_ sobre? A garota humana em que seu modelo foi baseado? Allison from Palmdale.

Ela olhou para cima para começar a vê-lo e seu sorriso alegra se esvaneceu em confusão, até curiosidade. Mas não importava o quanto ele tentava, ele não poderia desviar o olhar, não poderia parar de olhar para o rosto dela.

Ela olhou de relance de volta para Derek, para Kyle. Ele havia recebido sem reconhecer nenhum lugar. Primeiro, ele sentiu como se tivesse morrido e ido para o paraíso, estando reunido com os que ele amava – Derek, Kyle, Cameron. Ele engoliu o caroço que se formou em sua garganta. Mas quanto mais ele estava realizado, ele não estava em família. Aquelas não era as pessoas que ele conhecia e amava. Sua Cameron, seu Derek ainda estvam mortos.

Ele estava entre estranhos.

Estranhos que parecia e soavam e _eram_ as pessoas que ele amava. Ele pôde sentir as lágrimas se formando e sua visão começando a embaçar. Ele não pertencia a aquele lugar. Mais do que tudo, ele desejou desesperadamente pela real Cameron, a Cameron que se lembrava dele, que o _amava_. Os filhos da mãe começaram devagar e ele desceu ao chão, cobrindo sua face com as mãos.

Ele não esperava que ninguém o confortasse. Não entenderiam. Eles eram soldados agora, mãos-de-obra da guerra. Eles queixavam—se da perda de seus entes amados no Dia do Julgamento.

Mas John Connor havia os perdido hoje.

* * *


End file.
